my fitnes trainer
by zaeSL520
Summary: tentang luhan yang seorang aktor dan peran di film terbarunya. tentang baekhyun seorang idol dan konser dunianya. chanbaek/hunhan/yaoi/BL. pwp and sweet talk. just read it.


**My fitness trainer**

.

.

.

.

main cast :

Lu han

Se hun

Chan yeol

Baek hyun

.

.

Disclaimer :

Seluruh cerita ini terinspirasi dari kejadian baekhyun dan luhan yang sedang berlatih untuk membuat ABS mereka terlihat. Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya. Mohon maaf jika masih terdapat beberapa kata yang salah dan mungkin ada kesamaan kata karena masih terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita.

.

.

Rating :

M

.

.

PWP (porn without plot) / yaoi / boyloves / hunhan / chanbaek / oneshot

 _This fanfiction special for my dongsaeng birthday and micin squard._

 _._

 _._

.

Summary :

Luhan adalah actor yang sedang naik daun sekarang. Dia mendapatkan projet film terbaru tentang seorang petinju yang mengharuskannya membuat tubuh menjadi lebih berotot.

Baekhyun sedang melangsungkan konser keliling dunia nya dan saat hari terakhir konser di seoul dia ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu yang baru untuk para penggemarnya dan yang akan membuat semua penggemarnya menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

.

 **LUHAN SIDE**

"Lu jika kamu menerima projet film ini berarti kamu harus menuruti semua yang tertera dalam kontrak film ini. Apa kau siap?" Laogao berbicara denganku yang sedang asik bermain playstation.

"ya aku siap." Aku menjawab dengan singkat tanpa menatap Laogao. Oh ayolah dia memang selalu begitu.

"Serius! kau hanya diberi waktu 2 bulan untuk membuat tubuh kecilmu ini berisi." Laogao mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aku tidak kecil ge." Aku mencebikkan bibir tapi tidak menoleh kearah Laogao. Tuh kan benar dia selalu meremehkan aku, memangnya aku sekecil apa dimata dia? Aku berfikir bahwa badanku gak kecil-kecil banget, aku menunduk melihat keseluruhan tubuhku. Itu tidak kecil. Benarkan? Bahkan perempuan pun mengagumi diriku, lagian walaupun aku kecil aku bagus dalam olahraga.

"ya ya terserah, tapi coba pikirkan kembali Lu, aku akan mencoba menghubungi direktur utama di film itu agar memberikanmu waktu untuk berfikir lebih lama lagi." Laogao kembali mencoba membujukku oh ayolah dengan film ini orang-orang akan berfikir bahwa aku manly tidak cute.

"ge, aku pasti bisa. Lagian aku sudah manly jadi hanya perlu waktu sebentar saja untuk membuat abs dan bisep-bisepku tumbuh ya kan?" aku memandang Laogao yang terlihat frustasi dengan senyum serius lalu mematikan playstation yang sedang ku mainkan tadi. Aku mencoba untuk memasang puppy andalanku dan -

"anak ini! Oke aku akan merekomendasikan tempat berlatih yang bagus untukmu. Dan aku harap kau menepati janjimu untuk berlatih dengan serius Lu." – yaps benar saja dia tidak akan kuat jika sudah melihatku seperti itu. Diam-diam aku tertawa.

"ayay capten" aku segera berlari ke kamar untuk mengganti baju.

.

.

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN SIDE**

"hyung! Sudah atur kembali jadwalku hari ini sampai konser terkahir di seoul?" aku berlari dan berteriak saat sudah berada dekat dengan managerku.

"ssshhh, telingaku bisa pecah jika mendengar teriakanmu byunbaek. Ya sudah, semuanya dikosongkan." Managerku mengusap pelan telinga. Oh ayolah teriakan itu bahkan biasa saja dibandingkan dengan suara tangis anak kecil.

"baguslah," aku duduk didepannya yang sedang menyeruput kopi pagi hari di kantin agensi.

"memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan?" dia meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya dan memandangku dengan serius.

"aku ingin membuat kejutan."

"ini saladmu baek" seseorang menghampiriku dan memberikan pesananku tadi.

"kau apa? Baek salad? Ini serius aku mengerti kemana arah kejutan yang kamu maksud."

"ya hehehe aku harus menjaga tubuhku untuk sekarang ini. Ayolah tur ini tidak dilaksanakan setiap tahun." Aku merengek mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan managerku itu lebih sulit dari kelihatannya.

"ya tidak masalah, kau bisa melakukan yang kamu mau. Ingat jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kamu mau berlatih sendiri atau mau aku temani?"

"aku pergi dan berlatih sendiri saja, aku sudah menemukan tempat gym yang tertutup di daerah sini."

"cepat sekali kau mengatur semua ini jika ada maunya." Dia mendengus pelan. Aku hanya terkekeh dan menghabiskan salad ku dengan cepat lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"gege bilang bahwa disini tempatnya, ish tuh orang kenapa tidak ikut mengantarku sih." Luhan menggerutu dan masuk ke dalam tempat yang diberikan oleh laogao.

"selamat siang." Seorang laki-laki dengan badan besar dan otot yang berisi datang menghampiri luhan.

"ya, aku ingin seseorang untuk membantuku membuat bisep. Apakah ada pelatih?" luhan bertanya sebelumnya bergidik pelan melihat seluruh ruangan yang berisi alat-alat gym dan orang-orang yang mempunyai badan besar bukan sepertinya.

"oh, kau bisa langsung ke lantai dua dan tanyakan kembali disana orang yang bernama oh sehun, dia akan menjadi pelatihmu. Tapi sebelum itu harap mengisi kolom adrimistrasi disana." Orang itu menjelaskan dengan rinci dan menunjuk satu meja resepsionis yang ada di pinggir ruangan tersebut.

"baiklah." Luhan berjalan ke arah resepsionis untuk mengurus adrimistrasi dan setelahnya dia naik ke laintai dua seperti yang di beritahukan orang tersebut.

Luhan melihat sekeliling dan dia mencoba untuk bertanya pada salah seorang di dekatnya.

"permisi, dimana aku bisa menemukan oh sehun?"

"oh itu dia disana kau lihat seseorang yang sedang berada di pec deck fly?" orang itu menunjuk ke ujung ruangan ini dengan seseorang yang sedang berada di salah satu alat gym menghadap ke cermin besar.

"ya," luhan mengangguk.

"nah itu dia orang yang kamu cari."

"o-oke terima kasih" luhan berjalan perlahan kearah orang tersebut dengan menunduk, bukannya dia merasa takut tapi dia lebih merasa risih dengan tatapan lapar para laki-laki di tempat ini. Sampai-

 _Duk_

-dia menabrak seseorang dengan badan besar dan bahu yang lebar. Yang bisa luhan rasakan sekarang adalah dada kencang orang tersebut, saat dia mendongak dia melihat muka daar dan tatapan tajam orang tersebut padanya.

"jangan balik badan. Aku yakin kau salah tempat nona."

Orang itu mendekap luhan dengan sangat erat.

"a-aku bu-bukan-" luhan terbata dan dia benci itu. Dia merasa lemah melihat tatapan pemuda di depannya.

"kembali lagi ke tempat kalian. Ini bukan klub malam kalian tidak bisa seenaknya saja memandang dia." Kata pemuda itu tegas dan luhan terkesiap mendengar suaranya. Bahkan suaranya benar-benar suara seorang laki-laki berbanding terbalik dengan suara luhan yang kemayu.

"nona, mau apa kau kemari?" orang tersebut menarik luhan ke salah satu ruangan di sana.

"pertama aku bukanlah perempuan, kedua aku sudah mendaftarkan diri untuk berlatih disini, ketiga aku sedang mencari pelatihku. Oh sehun namanya." Luhan melepaskan diri dari lelaki itu saat pintu ruangan sudah di tutup.

"kau sudah bertemu orangnya. Jadi kau bukanlah perempuan?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan seringai di bibir tipisnya.

"aku bukan perempuan, aku ini laki-laki manly!" luhan mencebik kesal.

"oh ya? Aku kira kau perempuan tomboy yang salah alamat."

"oh ayolah tuan oh sehun, aku ini namja tulen." Luhan bersedekap tangan. Tapi tidak berselang lama tubuhnya di dorong menghimpit pintu.

"oh ya? Benarkah?" sehun mendekati kepalanya ke telinga luhan dan menjilat sedikit daun telinga luhan membuat luhan meremang.

"tenanglah, kamu begitu kecil apa yang mau kamu lakukan disini heum?" sehun kembali bertanya dengan tubuh yang terus merapat kearah luhan, sehun membawa lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang ramping luhan.

"a-aku ada projet film menjadi petinju. J-jadi aku ingin k-kau mengajariku dan membuat tubuhku menjadi lebih kekar." Luhan berkata terbata dan mencoba mendorong sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya tapi itu tidak pernah berhasil karena badan sehun jauh lebih kekar dan lebih kuat dibandingkan badannya.

"apa kau serius?" sehun memainkan jarinya di pinggang luhan dan luhan mencoba untuk menepis tangan sehun dari pinggangnya yang sekarang sudah mulai merambat ke bagian belakang tubuh luhan.

"o-oh sehun, berhenti dan bantu aku berlatih." Luhan berkali-kali mencoba untuk menepis tangan sehun yang mulai mengelus dan sedikit mencubit pantatnya.

"tunggu disini. Sampai aku datang kembali"

"a-apa?"

"aku ingin mengusir orang-orang kelaparan di luar agar kau bisa berlatih dengan tenang" perlahan sehun melepaskan diri dari luhan dan membuka pintu meninggalkan luhan sedirian di tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"park chanyeeeool" baekhyun berlari ke arah pintu di ujung lorong agensinya.

"ada apa baek" seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya ke luar dengan gitar di pangkuannya.

"bantu aku ya?" baekhyun memasang puppy eyesnya kearang chanyeol dengan tangan memohon.

"bantu apa?" chanyeol mendorong kembali kursi yang didudukinya masuk. Perlahan baekhyun mengambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu mengambil alih gitar di pangkuan chanyeol dan meletakan ke tempatnya semula.

"begini. . ."

"b-baek" chanyeol mulai panic saat baekhyun dengan seenak jidat mendudukan bokong mulusnya ke paha chanyeol dan mengangkanginya.

"chan, kau kan mempunyai badan yang bagus, ," kata baekhyun dengan tangan yang sudah merambat ke lengan kekar chanyeol. Perlahan chanyeol mulai tenang dan menampilkan smirk misteriusnya.

"lalu?" chanyeol bertanya dengan tangan yang sudah berada di pantat mungil baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun melenguh kecil.

"aku ingin kau membantuku membuat badanku sepertimu, untuk konser penutupanku bulan depan"

"dalam waktu satu bulan kau ingin menjadi sepertiku? Apa kau masih bisa tumbuh tinggi baek?" chanyeol meremas pelan pantat baekhyun dan menbuat baekhyun kembali melenguh.

"ya! Bukan tigginya bodoh. Mana mau aku setinggi tiang bendera sepertimu." Baekhyun memukul kepala chanyeol yang sudah berada di lehernya.

"hmm hmm lalu apa imbalannya?" chanyeol tidak memperdulikan wajah merengut baekhyun dan tetap melesakkan kepalanya ke leher mulus tanpa jakun milik baekhyun. Dan setelah menemukan spot yang tepat-

"a-ah terserah kamu, apapun itu akan aku berikan" baekhyun melenguh merasakan bibir chanyeol yang menghisap kecil lehernya dan membuat tanda merah disana. Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun menghimpit keyboard dan dirinya lalu tanpa aba-aba dia mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak siap tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memejamkan matanya mengikuti alur bibir chanyeol dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher chanyeol.

"bee dari pada berlatih di tempat gym lebih baik kau berlatih di kamarku, kita akan membuat gerakan yang sangat panas dan membuatmu berteriak sangat keras lalu mengeluarkan banyak keringat" chanyeol menggeram di sela-sela ciumannya seolah tidak puas hanya dengan bibir baekhyun chanyeol menerjang leher baekhyun dengan lebih ganas dan lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

"c-chan stop, jangan sekarang aku masih ada jadwal latihan." Baekhyun mendorong pelan kepala chanyeol yang masih mencium dan menggigit leher baekhyun tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti.

"c-chan kapan bantu aku jika begini?"

"aku bilang kan lebih baik kau berlatih diatas ranjang saja bersamaku" chanyeol mendelik merasa kesal pada baekhyun yang mengganggu kenikmatannya.

"bodoh! Aku serius." Baekhyun kembali memukul kepala chanyeol.

"oke, nanti malam jika kau sudah selesai latihan pergilah ke ruangan gym, aku menunggu disana" chanyeol menjawab dengan serius dan memundurkan kursinya tanpa melepas tangan yang berada di tubuh baekhyun.

"ayay capten. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu, aku mau latihan" baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol dengan wajah tersenyum dan menatap chanyeol dalam-dalam membuat chanyeol perlahan menlepas pegangannya. Baekhyun bangkit dari sana dan meninggalkan ruangan chanyeol sambil terkikik pelan.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek_

"lu kau bisa keluar sekarang" sehun muncul dari luar pintu yang terbuka dan menarik luhan keluar.

"kemana semua orang sehun?" Tanya luhan.

"aku mengusirnya, sekarang buka baju mu" sehun menjawab dengan enteng sambil meminum airnya, luhan melihat bagaimana jakun sehun bergerak turun naik dan badannya yang penuh dengan keringat. Dia mencoba menelan ludahnya kasar saat bayangan sehun yang telanjang seksi terlintas di otaknya.

"oh. A-apa?" karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan omongan sehun tadi dia jadi sedikit terkejut.

"buka lu, kau akan kepanasan jika pakai baju seperti itu." Sehun dengan tenang menghampiri luhan yang berjalan mundur.

"me-memang harus dibuka ya?" luhan terus mundur sampai tidak sadar tubuhnya sudah menempel dengan tembok cermin di belakangnya.

"kau mau berlatih denganku kan?" sehun menaikkan alisnya dengan smirk menggoda. Oh tidak luhan bisa mati mendadak kalau selalu melihat manusia seseksi ini setiap saat. Perlahan luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan sehun mengelusnya.

"oke sekarang buka bajumu, aku akan membilas badanku sebentar." Sehun pergi begitu saja dari hadapan luhan yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Luhan membuka bajunya perlahan dan berbalik badan menghadap cermin,

"ini buruk, lihatlah tubuhku. Apanya yang bisa di banggakan? Bahkan tubuhnya lebih dari sekedar wow, ugh aku iri" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Dia memutar-mutar bagian tubuhnya lagi.

"apa aku mundur saja ya dari film itu? Mana yang bagusnya dari badanku. Sungguh produser itu tidak bisa memilih pemain apa?" luhan masih menggerutu sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau indah, hanya percaya padaku bahwa tubuhmu sungguh indah luhan" sehun berkata seperti itu dengan hidung yang sudah mengendus-endus leher luhan.

"se-sehun, k-kapan kau datang?"

"makanya jangan sering menggerutu, itu tidak baik. Kau bahkan tidak sadar aku datang" sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan jarinya yang mulai menari di perut rata luhan.

"se-sehun i-ini geli sungguh" luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan sehun yang sudah meraba-raba dadanya dan-

"AAH" sehun mencubit puncak dada luhan lalu terkikik setelahnya.

"terlalu tegang luhan" sehun membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat disamping telinga luhan.

"se-sehun lepaskan" luhan menggeliatkan badannya karena sudah tidak kuat menahan godaan sehun pada dirinya.

"jangan bergerak atau aku akan kelepasan." Sehun mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala luhan.

"lihatlah kita sempurna, aku bisa melindungimu."

"sehun. . ."

"baiklah ayo kita latihan." Sehun melepaskan dirinya dari luhan dan mengecup cepat bibir luhan. Dia berjalan ke alat yang terlihat seperti tali tapi ada penahan seperti beban di bawahnya.

"aku harus apa?" luhan menghampiri sehun.

"ini, tarik ini seperti kau mengangkat barbell kecil, seperti ini" sehun menunjukkan cara memakai benda itu.

"nah tinggal seperti itu pasti gampang." Luhan berkata dengan enteng lalu menggantikan tempat sehun.

"cobalah sampai sepuluh."

"oke" luhan langsung mencoba melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan sehun barusan. Saat pertama mencoba dia masih terlihat kuat dan sehun hanya memperhatikannya tanpa memberi aba-aba atau instruksi selanjutnya.

"hitung sendiri lu, atur nafasmu" sehun berkata dengan santai.

"satu. . .

Dua. . .

Hhh tiga. . ." luhan mendelik melihat sehun yang malah fokus ke handphonenya.

"teruskan lu jangan berhenti jika belum sepuluh." Sehun tidak melihat ke arah luhan dia tetap memainkan ponselnya.

"empat. . .

Lima. ..

Enam. .

Tujuh. . .

Hhhh delapan. . .

Sembilan. . .

Uggh se-sepuluh" luhan langsung terduduk di lantai saat dia sudah menyelesaikan latihan pertamanya.

"sudah?" sehun bertanya dan meletakkan handphonenya kembali kedalam tas.

"ya! Lalu apa lagi?" luhan kembali mendelik dan mengumpat dalam hati.

"lakukan seperti tadi sampai sepuluh lagi." Jawab sehun enteng

"a-apa?! Apa latihan hhh kita ha-hanya ini saja?" luhan menganga sempurna mendengar perkataan sehun.

"ya, kau bahkan belum bisa mengatur nafasmu dengan benar." Sehun mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak peduli.

"ugh oke" luhan kembali berdiri dan sudah siap untuk kembali berlatih. Tiba-tiba sehun melepas bajunya membuat luhan terpaku sesaat.

"cepat lakukan" sehun menatap tajam luhan yang tidak berhenti memandangnya.

"o-oke" luhan salah tingkah, jujur dia sangat malu sekarang.

"hitung sendiri seperti tadi"

"satu. . .

Dua. . .

a-ah s-ssshh"

sehun menyeringai saat melihat luhan kepayahan untuk kembali menarik tali itu karena disaat yang bersamaan sehun memeluk dan meremas sedikit pinggang ramping luhan.

"i-itu sakit. . .

Ti-tiga. . .

Sehun, lepaskan dirimu." Luhan menatap tajam sehun dari cermin, karena memang sedari tadi luhan berlatih menghadap ke dinding cermin.

"anggap saja aku tidak ada, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Lanjutkan kembali" kata sehun dengan kepala yang sudah berada di bahu luhan dan menghirup aroma luhan dalam-dalam.

"empat. . .

Lima. . .

Enam. . .

AAAHH brengsek" luhan mengumpat saat sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana luhan dan mengelus junior luhan pelan membuat luhan gemetaran.

"jangan mengumpat sayang," bisik sehun, kembali mencium dan sedikit menandai bahu luhan.

"sial" desis luhan.

 _Plak_

"lanjutkan, dan jangan mengumpat." Sehun menampar pelan pantat luhan lalu kembali memeluk luhan dengan erat.

"tujuh. . .

Delapan. . .

Sembilan. . .

Fuck! Sssshh sehun" luhan melepaskan tali pegangannya saat sehun meremas kencang juniornya yang sudah setengah tegang dan menjadi semakin tegang. Sehun mendorong luhan mendekati dinding cermin dan membuat luhan menahan dengan tangannya agar dia tidak terbentur ke dinding tersebut sedangkan tangan sehun sudah meremas bagian belakang luhan dengan sangat keras menbuat luhan menggelincang.

"sehun sial ahhhh" luhan kembali mendesah saat sehun menggigit kecil daun telinganya.

"titik sensitivemu cepat sekali aku temukan."

"kau sudah biasa brengsek" jawab luhan sekenanya.

 _Plak_

Kali ini sehun menampar pantat luhan lumayan keras

"aku bilang jangan mengumpat." Sehun membalikkan tubuh luhan menghadapnya dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"kau nikmat luhan, kau indah" sehun menggeram melihat wajah tegang dan bernafsu luhan, sedangkan luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

 _Emmmh_

Sehun mencium bibir luhan sedikit tergesa dan terkesan lebih menuntut tangannya dia bawa untuk mengalungkan tangan luhan ke lehernya. Luhan menerima itu semua tapi belum membalasnya, sehun kemudian mencium luhan lebih lembut lalu tidak lama kemudian luhan membalasnya dengan gigitan kecil di bibir bawah sehun. Saat ciuman sehun kembali menuntut luhan membalasnya sedikit kewalahan dan meremas rambut sehun sebagai pelampiasan. Tangan sehun sudah menari di paha mulus luhan yang luhan tidak tahu adalah celananya yang sudah terlepas sekarang membuat luhan meremang dan merasakan bahwa kakinya sudah seperti jelly tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak tapi sehun menahannya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya sudah meremas pelan junior luhan dari luar celana dalamnya.

Luhan memukul pelan dada sehun tanda bahwa dia sudah kehabisan nafas dan sehun melepaskannya tapi langsung mencium leher putih luhan dan menggigit semaunya, yang luhan lakukan hanya meremas rambut sehun dan mendongakkan kepala agar sehun bisa lebih leluasa mencium dirinya.

Sehun mengerang saat mengetahui luhan membuka zipper celananya.

" sangat agresif" gumam sehun di sela-sela ciumannya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum miring kemudian dia menurunkan badannya untuk membuat celana sehun turun beserta dengan celana dalamnya. Luhan kaget saat melihat kejantanan sehun yang setengah tegang, bahkan ini lebih besar dari punyanya. Dia sedikit terdiam,

"kau mengaguminya?" Tanya sehun dengan senyumnya dan tangannya yang mengelus rambut luhan.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan smirk kecil lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menangkup penis sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang bahkan masih menyembul karena tidak muat. Luhan menelan ludah sebentar lalu perlahan memasukkan kejantanan sehun kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"ooohhh lu mulutmuhhh" sehun menggeram mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat rambut luhan, melihat itu membuat luhan semakin tertarik untuk memasukkan lebih dalam.

"ssssshh nikmat" sehun memejamkan kepalanya dan mendorong pinggulnya membuat luhan sedikit tersedak.

"ooh rasanya aku akan mengeluarkan di dalam mulutmu aku yakin spermaku akan keluar karena tidak muat untuk kau telan dan itu- aaahhh siaal" sehun menarik rambut luhan saat dengan sengaja luhan menjilat dan menggesekkan giginya ke penis tegang sehun yang berada dalam mulutnya. Luhan menatap sehun dari bawah dengan tatapan sendunya dan sehun semakin tidak terkontrol lalu melesakkan kembali miliknya dengan sedikit kencang sampai mengenai tenggorokkan luhan dan luhan menggeram sebagai gantinya membuat tubuh sehun gemetaran.

Luhan masih tetap memandang sehun yang juga memandang dirinya lalu mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan lidah yang dimainkan membuat sehun sesaat memejamkan kepalanya.

"lu cukup" sehun menarik luhan kembali ke atas dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"apa?" merasa risih karena di pandangin begitu intens dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang di sudut bibir sehun membuat luhan bergidik dan sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari sehun.

"aku ingin dirimu, berada di dalammu sampai kita kehabisan cairan dan mendesahkan nama kita secara bersamaan terus-menerus" sehun marik luhan menjadi lebih dekat dengannya dan mulai membuka celana luhan secara perlahan.

"tubuhmu indah aku suka," sehun mencium pundak luhan dan melesakkan kepalanya di leher luhan lalu turun secara perlahan menjilat putting tegang luhan membuatny mengerang.

Shun terus menemukan titik sensitive luhan di mana pun bibirnya berpijak.

"sshh sehun cukup" luhan menarik sehun ke atas dan melumat bibir sehun secara tidak beraturan.

"berbalik" sehun berkata pelan di telinga luhan dan membantu membalikkan badan luhan lalu mulai menurunkan celananya tergesa-gesa.

"aku tidak membawa lube lu, ini akan sedikit sakit." Dia mulai menyiapkan penis tegaknya ke lubang mengkerut yang tersaji di depannya.

AHHH

Luhan mengerang kesakitan dia tidak terbiasa dengan penis super besar milik sehun.

"sssshh sakit, keluarkan bodoh" luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri saat dia melihat cermin bagaimana wajah kenikmatan dengan mata tertutup itu sangat menggodanya.

"ini bahkan baru kepalanya saja lu, tahan sebentar lagi aku akan melakukannya dalam sekali hentak." Sehun berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian luhan dengan terus mencium dan menjilat leher penuh peluh milik luhan tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha untuk mengelus bahkan sesekali mencubit nipple tegang milik luhan membuat luhan semakin kalang kabut dan dalam sekali hentak sehun memasukkan miliknya di iringi dengan geraman rendah.

"terlalu sempit,"

"ssshh hiks, se-sehun in-ini sakit" luhan terisak pelan bagaimana tidak terisak kalau seseorang menerobos lubangnya dan membuat lubangnya terbuka lebih lebar seperti itu.

"tahan sayang dan nikmati, ini akan indah sebentar lagi. Rasakan bagaimana lubang berkerutmu menjepit milikku seutuhnya" sehun berkata sambil menahan sensasi bagaimana lubang berkerut itu bergetar karenanya.

"aku mulai oke" sehun mulai mencium dan melesakkan kembali tangannya di dada luhan dan mulai menarik miliknya perlahan lalu memasukkannya kembali dengan sangat hati-hati luhan seolah di goda oleh sehun dengan permainannya luhan berinisiatif memundurkan bokongnya cepat membuat dia sender mendesis.

"ugh tidak sabar heum?" sehun mengelus surai luhan tapi kemudian menjambaknya pelan. Dia mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya secara tepat dan pas membuat desahan luhan semakin terdengar.

"di situ yaaaaahh ahhhmm" luhan sudah seperti cacing kepanasan saat ini.

"lihat ke cermin itu emmhh lihat bagaimana tubuh kita saling bersatu dan membuat irama ohh luhann emmh" sehun kembali menarik rambut luhan bermaksud agar luhan mendongak dan melihat yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Luhan mendongak pasrah dan dia melihat bagaimana bernafsunya sehun dengan pinggul yang terus di hentakkan dengan cepat tiba-tiba sehun mengulurkan tangannya menuju penis kecil luhan membuat luhan terpekik dan memejamkan matanya.

"aku bilang buka matamu. Lihat tubuhmu begitu indah." Sehun mengocok penis luhan dengan kecepatan stabil dan sedikit meremasnya membuat luhan lagi-lagi tersentakmembuka matanya.

Rona di pipinya muncul saat dia menatap sehun melalui cerminan sehun balas menatapnya.

"se-sehun ahhhnn. Oohh disitu emmh. Ak-aku" luhan sudah tidak kuat menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tadi membuat penisnya berkedut dan kocokan sehun menjadi semakin cepat juga hentakan pinggulnya yang mulai tidak beraturan.

"bersama lu." Sehun menggeram saat merasakan dirinya akan sebentar lagi menyemburkan sperma ke dalam lubang luhannya.

"SEHUN!"

"LU"

Mereka klimaks bersamaan dan sehun mulai melepaskan penisnya keluar membuat cairannya tumpah turun ke bawah kaki luhan. Mereka terengah bersama dan luhan tersenyum setelahnya.

"jadi sekarang ini latihan pertamaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC 1 CHAPTER LAGI**

COCOT BERHARGA

Happi burung day to you my sister ea. . . kita kenal karena ff dekat karena exo-l dan sekarang jadi micin squad karena satu kesalahan masa lalu eaa. . .

Tambah tua nih yeee hemm udah legal blum ya baca ini? Udah aja deh ya. .

Gak ngerti ya ini ide dari 3 bulan yang lalu atau 4 bulan yang lalu dan gak di post hanya karena chapter 1 lagi blum kelar. Inget pertama-tama luhan latihan buat film terbarunya yang berujung duka diantar kita semua, ah ini bakalan panjang bgt jadi kalian boleh skip. Gua nangis gua kecewa gua sedih rasanya pas luhan dengan gamblang ngasih tau semua itu dengan detail tapi itu udah masa lalu ya, dan sekarang di tambah lagi katanya dia hamil? Luhan beli cincin kawin? Wow ah gila ya pacarnya itu masih 19 tahun nah iya mungkin karena mukanya luhan baby face jadi gak keliatan ya kalo dia itu udah 27 tahun? Ya gila aja si luhan kalo buat scandal tuh ya bete iya gua sampe nyopot semua tentang luhan di seluruh sudut kamar gua. Well syok tapi buat sekarang mungkin gua update ini buat bikin kalian seneng aja. Untuk kedepannya gua gak tau gimana, semoga aja si cewe kuat sama perbedaan muka yang jauh banget dari luhan ya, gua harap gak ada yang salah lapak. TT sehun aja udah senyum kok masa kita gak bisa. Tenang aja selama-lamanya setingan Cuma sampe 1 tahun kok. Gua emang gak percaya ramalan tapi gua percaya sama psikolog. Jadi percayalah muka luhan blum bahagia sama sekali kita tunggu aja. Semua konfrimasi ada pada diri mereka keyokey. Udah ah gua mau pergi baaay.

Oiya untuk 1 chapter lagi gua gak janji update cepet tapi gua kasih spoiler aja kalo itu chanbaek unncchh baybay thanks to review. Don't judge me about my opinion.


End file.
